


Resistance is Useless!

by Kispexi2



Category: Doctor Who, Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Resistance is Useless!

It was scary, but he had to try. Besides, daleks had a weakness: they couldn't hurt you if you got close enough.

He inched nearer.

Instantly, the eye-on-a-stalk swivelled round, followed by the body, plunger thingy and gun. Why did it even need a weapon? It might be soft and squidgy inside, but its shell was hard and thick.

The eye looked him up and down.

"'s'okay," he smiled. "I'll get you out-"

"SILENCE!"

Anger flared. None of this was _his_ fault. "_You_ be silent!"

The gun fizzed, sparked blue.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Luckily for Sanzo, Goku didn't quit that easily.


End file.
